Jason Van Alen Force
by till the angels save us all
Summary: This is my first story,I hope you like it. I got some characters' names from other stories or acual charaters.also got ideas from acual books. please read and comment:!
1. Chapter 1

_Schuyler and Jack have come back to the U. S. without the others knowing about it. They live in Forks and have a kid named Jason or Jace. Jason doesn't know he's a blue blood, but he know he's a vamp. He grew up with other mythical creatures, so it's all good. Also he has his own familier a wolf._

* * *

I run with elation, feeling the wind on my fur. It feels _so_ good when I'm free like this. Most vamps don't live around here, but I guess that's why my parents came here. The forest feels amazing, I wish I could be a were or a shadow, but I'm just a blood sucker. Damn, I gotta stop listening to Hunter and Shogun. I bet my "rents would be pissed if they heard my thoughts. They're all about being happy just to live, (live my ass).

_Jace _Ryan calls,_ something bed's gonna happen, I can feel it_.

My instinct says so too, fuck I was hoping that was just the deer I hunted.

_What is it, _I ask

D_on't know but its bad _he replies.

_Is it a good shit or a bad shit_ Shogun asks.

_Dudes what's up why's everyone screaming,_ Embry complains.

_We're not screaming you're just hung-over again,_ Nick mocks.

Embry's still grumbling about it, and we can all hear it through my thoughts, even the four humans.

_Jason, come home _now _we need to talk to you,_ my father calls to me. He seems worried, I don't like it.

_You guys can get out of my head now_, I say.

_Aw man, _they all say. They love seeing me get into trouble.

I run towards home, but stop at the river to phase and get cleaned up. My parents hate when I hunt, what am I gonna do, eat people? (gross). My 'rents do, but I can't even stomach the taste of it. When I expressed my _Concerns_ about it my parents looked pale. I swear they're weird. I get there in record time, awsome, I'm getting better in wolf form. Streak howls signaling my return home. Beauty and patch run over to where I'm at. I make it to the break in the woods and upon seeing my moms' face I know this is what Ryan was talking about. The sadness eched on her face says everything, it's bad shit we're dealing with and it has to do with my family.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter of course is the truth of Jack and Schuyler's past. Jason finds out about his blue blood heritage and now has to move to New York__. All copyright reserved._

* * *

"Jason" my mom starts.

"We have some things to tell you". I look at my dad he doesn't seem well. Hopefully it's the blood he drinks, so he'll stop (I mean its _human_ blood).

"We're vampires"my mom states. I look at her like she lost her mind. Normally my petite mom looks stunning like my dad but today they look like they were hit by a car ( its possible trust me I know).I have my dads' face and bod, but I have my moms' eyes and hair so I don't even have to dye it.

"What your mom means is that we're not like other vampires you've met", My dad states of course we're not like other vampires, my friends are werewolves, shadow wolves, the 'wolf' tribe(the Quiliutes), humans (one is genetically altered to be the worlds best assassin), and an inter-dimensional superhero grandchild(the team she belongs to is the teen titans).

"Our race of vampires fell from heaven during the fall..." my dad starts.

"wait, you mean the fall from heaven", I ask. Its official my parents have to stop drinking human blood.

" yes, that fall, anyways, so our race fell from heaven..."

I think about what my parents told me. It makes sense though, I mean how my friends didn't automatically kill me when they first met me. It also explains why my family is weird, like how my 'rents never talk about it. I also found out why they told me. We were found and now have to go back to New York(well my mom & dad back, me, first time there). My dad has a 'twin' who was really pissed at both my mom and dad so my parents ran away, but now she needs us back at the coven. I've no idea how I'm going to tell everybody, I mean it hurts just to think about it. We're moving in a week.

_"Jason,"_Quil calls "_where are you, we're all here."_ Damn I forgot we had a meeting, well might as well get done with it.

_"yeah I'll be there in a sec._" I get ready to go outside when I realize it's raining again. I get my jacket, knowing I'm stalling. I know its gonna hurt when I tell them. I race to the woods hoping it doesn't hurt to much,but when I get there I know its a lost cause.

" hey guys I'm here," I say .

"Naw, really?" Shogun jokes. Everyone laughs, I try to join, but I sound like I'm choking. I see Ryan, he's not laughing either,so he already knows.I sometimes hate how Ry can 'see' things, I know its gonna hurt him almost as much as me.

" guys look, I can't stay here that long, I have to pack" my voice chokes on the last word. They turn to me and one look at their faces and I know that they know. I look at Ryan and he nods, telling me that he did it.

" so its true you're moving?" Hunter asks. I don't want to say it , I almost don't but I do.

" yeah I'm moving," I say looking at the ground. I don't want to look at them ,but I do, I have to or else they'll see weakness.

"How long do we have?" Doc asks.

" 'bout a week" I replied I know what their feeling I felt it to when I found out.

"A week," Assassin yells," we gotta week left with you, that's bullshit " Ah, Tom , the best cusser in our pack.

I finally get home after the pack fighting so much. Apparently there are pros and cons about of course was definetly a con. A pro would have been cheking outher packs to help ours. The pack of course is gonna help me pack and everything. I gave my cell to Nick, he said something about upgrading it. I hear wolves howling and know its my friends. No matter how cool they sem about it, I know its hurting them. All of a sudden, I hear voices below in the living room. I go down stairs to see whats up and I hear avoice I never heard in my life but I still know who it is. The bitch queen, Mimi Force.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter has some people from Jack and Schuyler' past. Also at the bottom I have listed Jason's' friends*. Please read and comment. All rights reserved._

_

* * *

_

I see the bitch who ruined my life and it takes everything I have not to rip her throat out. Of course Streak notices my anxiety and comes over. Mimi doesn't turn and I realize she can't sense me. My parents of course already learned how to sense my presence even when I'm not near. They look up, worried, and that's when I know my aunt doesn't know I exist.( well thats gonna be an uncomfortable conversation). Mimi turns and I notice she looks just like my dad (freaky).

"um, who are you?" she asks pleasantly. I know that is just a pretense, she doesn't care who the hell I am.

" Jason,"I reply. I don't care If she's older, I won't respect her. I look at how she's dressed. A blue cocktail dress, blue high heels, and a lot of jewelery. I also notice she has this noxious sweet perfume on(gag).

" Jason, huh," she turns to my parents," I thought you didn't have any servants,". My 'rents just look dumbfounded, like they don't know what to say.

"um, Mimi," my dad starts," He's not a servant boy, he's our son." My dad looks like he's gonna pass out , so I go over to comfort him. All of a sudden Mimi looks like she's gonna kill my mom, so mentally I order Streak, Beauty, and Patch to guard my mom. Mimi blinks and looks pleasantly at me(creepy very,very creepy).

"Did you do that sweety?"(um 'sweety', what am I five?). She smiles and I swear looks like the chesire cat from _Alice in wonderland.( _by the way Tim Burton's version is _way_ better than the original).

"Yeah," I reply" that was me so what," I seriously don't like her,I don't why and that's pissing me off. All of sudden the phone rings and I go get it.

"Yeah," I answer.

" Dude ,Jace, its me" Blake replies."sorry I wasn't at the meeting, I had to babysit Lei". Lei is shogun's little sister and Blake an' Hunter's cousin.

"nah" I say, " All you missed was a lot of evil plotting again." Thats what we say to freak people out.

" liar," he says, "Hunter said you're leaving, is he serious?" He adds quietly. I realize my absence will hurt everybody not just Ry and me.

"Jason," my dad calls from the living room.

"I gotta go ,I'll call you later promise"

" 'kay bye" I swear I hear the sadness in his voice. I go back to the living room and see there are more people than when I left. I quickly asses them. I think this is a wolf thing.

"Jason, this is Jamie Kipp, Deming and Dehua Chen, And Oliver Hazard-Perry." I look at everybody in the room and I realize they're here to help us move.

" um, hey,Dad can I talk to you?" My dad walks outside and I follow. I feel the cool breeze and know there's a storm up ahead.

"what is it?" my dad asks. I swear he lies about not being able to be in my head.

" The guys wanted to help us pack and stuff they said it would be like a good bye gift"I avoid looking at him, trying not to cry.

" 'kay" he says. I know he sees me about to cry. "If they want to help they can."

" thanks dad." He goes inside to let me cry in piece.

* * *

-List of Jason's friends -

{* people who have abilities}

:)(w) werewolf (s) shadow wolf (M)witch or magician(:

:I(v) vamp (h) human (S-S) shape-shifter (q) the quiliute( from twilight) I:

Shogun-Koren and Japanese(W)

Hunter- Blackfoot indian and Japanese, cousin to shogun (SW)

Blake- Hunter's younger brother(SW)

Ryan(Ry)- Jason's first and best friend (h)*

Tobias- oldest in the group but least mature(v)

Nickolas(Nick)-the techno geek(h)

Tom(Assassin)- the genetically enhanced human assassin for the government(h)*

Raven(Rae)-the only girl in the group and Jason girlfriend also Her dad is the son of Beast boy and Raven-dad from an alternate dimension(S-SM)

Embry- the one who loves to party(q)

Quil- Embry's older twin (q)

Dimitri(Doc)-the medical genious of hte group(h)


	4. Chapter 4

_Jace finally goes to New York after a week of anxiety. The Blue Bloods are worried on how this will work. Please comment. All rights reserved. _

* * *

Finally after a week of non-stop torture I'm finally gonna get some peace. The pack have been avoiding me this whole time. If I couldn't read their thoughts I would have been hurt, but they've been planning something. I also learned that all the other blue bloods are weaker than me, but drink human blood( seriously what is up with them and their blood source?) Anyways I've been lonely with only my hyped-up ipod to keep me company(Nick up grades everything we have).

"Jace help us get the last stuff in the van." Oliver says. Is it weird when you're moms best friend was also her blood source and boyfriend, or that just me? It's pretty funny when my dad glares at him, dad denies it but I think he's still jealous of when mom and 'uncle Ollie' were dating.

" 'kay coming"I go down stairs to where every body's packing the last of the stuff. I take my last look at the house,the home I've lived in for all my life. All of us go outside and I see them, my friends, my pack. From the corner of my eye, I see the guests freak out a bit. Guess they don't have people like them in New York.

"hey guys," I say as I walk over to them.

" hey, Jace," they reply. They look so awkward, like they don't know what to do.

" so you're leaving now huh," Doc says.

"yeah, I'm leaving this in a couple of minutes."

" well you'd better make sure you get you're appointments or I'll come and hunt your ass," he jokes.

" Jace, here's your phone, it has state of the art technology, like live recording, music, live TV, movies, oh and you can smash it against the wall or something and it won't break,"Nick explains. He's talking about my violent tendencies to break things when I'm mad( I think I got this from my dad).

"Yo Jace, I got you something for your birthday but now it's a going away present" Shogun hands me a little box. I open it and inside is a pikachu key chain. I laugh at the joke. Every year for the present holidays me and Shogun give each other our favorite pokemon,we've done this since we were kids.

" Jace our grandfather told us to give this to you. He said it would help on your journey,"Embry says. I take the necklace from Quil and look at the miniature wolf, their grandfather always accepted me, he used to say even though I was a vampire I had the spirit of the wolf in me.

" Dude, Blake and I made this for you, we did some research and learned that winter in New York is brutal," I take the deerskin jacket they give me and I swear I can feel my friends souls in them( I guess everybody pitched on this one).

" Now me now me," excaims Assassin,"here I made it myself, well not the blade, but the designs on it," he hands me the blade and I take it out of its' designs are amazing, its like dancing smoke,but if you look closely you can see the wolves running and howling.

" here," says Tobias," this is the only thing I value so you'd better take care of it."I take his teddy bear,Riffs, and I'm speechless. This is the only thing he values from before turning into a vampire, before...

" I'll take good care of him" I say.

" I got this for you," Ryan says handing me a empty holo- frame. I look at him confused." I was hoping we could take a picture of all of us together," he explains quietly.

" wait,' we all turn to the yelling voice. Raven comes running up the drive way."you almost forgot my present." She hands me a little vial of blood I think it is." its my magic mixed with my blood, if you need it or some thing, and yes Doc I took precautions"We all laugh a little at that.

We all get in this big group and my mom takes the picture. The picture is holographic, but looks completely the guests look at the frame in wonder and remember that Nick invented it. We say our last good-buys and I get in my dads' car. As we drive off, I hear a sound I never hope to hear again, the sound of howls of pain and sadness. The howls get softer and softer and then dissapear completely.

_Good-bye_ I think and hear thier saddened responces.

We get to the terminal and board the private jet 'uncle Ollie' brought from NY. After a couple of hours we finally get off the plane. My dad grabes me by my shoulders and says

" welcome to New York kiddo."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the hold up, haven't gone on the computer lately. Also the last chapter should have been last Good-byes and this one should have been New York Jace is finally in New York and is helplessly out of his comfort zone. Any ideas you have please write them__._

* * *

I look around me and all I see is people, buildings, and so much more people I'm kinda freaking out. Streak sees a lot of people too and tries to get back on the plane.

_Coward,_I think to him. Beauty and patch are apparently really happy to be back in the city of New York.( scary).

"welcome home Sky", uncle Ollie says. I turn to see my dad glaring at him. He sees me looking and looks embarrassed, so I look away to look at all the buildings and I'm pretty sure that someone could get lost in the city.

" Don't even think about it Jason," my dad warns. I hate being able to be read so easily.

" It was just a thought dad jeez," I roll my eyes for emphasis. I know how he's gonna reply before he does.  
" sure it was ," he retorts, well at least that hasn't changed. I can't but smile at that.

"how could you guys live here, its so loud," I complain so my dad will stop glaring and my mom will pay attention to dad glaring.

"ha ha,very funny Jace," mom says. We get to to the parking, and I see that there are Lincoln Town cars. Everyone else is pretty comfortable with the ? I'm used to _normal_ cars.

We get in the cars and we start driving for a long time.

" Jace, we're here,"

"huh?" where am I? Oh yeah New York. Sigh. I get out the car and look around me once again. Can I mention the house is_ Huge_? Mom and dad follow then Streak comes too. He comes running behind me and hides. I look through his mind and figure out how they got him un the car.


	6. Chapter 6

__

_Sorry for not being on for a while. Its kind of hard to come up with no ideas or help from fans, I guess that's why people need them:).__Anyways okay so Jace has been in NY for a few days now and the Blue bloods are giving Jack and sky a party. by the way has anyone seen Vampires suck? _

* * *

"aw come on mom why do I have to go?"I whine. I have seen some of the blue bloods around, but i don't think anyone has reconized me yet, thank God.

"because everyone wants to see the new Force," She replies as she puts on her necklace."now go change into that tux your dad got you."

"Ungh", I groan. I hate going to rich people parties they're so boring. I go to my room to go change into the tux, when an idea hits me. I'm at the tux and am about to rip the sleaves off when my mom comes in.

"hurry up we're going to be late,and Jace don't rip your tux either," ahe says_ before_ she even looks at me. Damn, I hate how they know me so well.


End file.
